The Rise of the Emperor
by The King of Death
Summary: AU, What happens when the predetermined path of someone significant in the world is forever changed? The Shinobi world shall no longer be the same when reality hits Uzumaki Naruto head on destroying all he knew and makes him face the cold hard truths. Truths that will forge him into a man, a man that will become a Conqueror, An Emperor. Powerful Mature Naruto, Harem, Godlike later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone TKOD here with my first story! So excited to get this underway! :D**

**Now, I am going to warn you all beforehand this will have dark themes with the biggest of them all being reality smacking you in the face with a spiked baseball bat, you will get what I mean real soon. Character Deaths will also occur. This will also be AU, and Naruto is the FIRST Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi just getting that out there and there is reasons for that just stick with the story to learn why that is. Also the History of the Bijuu and Juubi has been altered massively because in cannon...their history makes me want to horribly vomit blood.**

**Seriously...**

**Anyway let's do this shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto for it belongs to Masashi Kishmoto, I also don't own any techniques, references or people used from games or anime in this story only those of my own design.**

* * *

_''I was once a naïve boy that knew nothing about the world, about how truly dark and twisted it was. Of the dark forces and corruption that plagued these lands. However I soon learned what I had to do...to make all the pain, sorrow and hatred go away...it started the day I died and began when I was reborn...''-Uzumaki Naruto_

**The Rise of The Emperor**

**Prologue: The Prophecy Foretold**

The Valley of the End, a historical landmark if there ever was one a land once bloomed of trees had been cultivated into a battlefield by two legendary shinobi, the strongest of there age. It was a land that stretched on for miles, carved and shaped as such by the battle of these two shinobi which was so great the result was the Valley being created which was an ominous result of these two beings of such great power.

Two statues stood on opposing sides dedicated to the two shinobi, one stood unrelenting and fierce as if it seemed to stand guard while protecting the border of Hi no Kuni. This statue was that of a man wearing the armor of the old shinobi with the symbol of Konoha engraved into said statue's armor. This statue was that of none other than Konohagakure's First Hokage and one of its very own Founders, Senju Hashirama.

The other statue however seemed to give off a feeling of pure unadulterated ferocity and rage was what was opposing the statue of Hashirama while it stood infront of the border into Oto no Kuni. Like the first, this statue bore the same armor with slight difference to that of the old shinobi from the Clan War's and First Shinobi War, yet unlike the first statue the symbol engraved into its armor was that of a fan like symbol. This statue represented the appearance of the Uchiha Clan's Greatest Clan head and Co-Founder of Konohagakure's formation, Uchiha Madara.

All of which both statues held in one hand seemed to be unsheathing there weapons while the other was formed in the representation of Tairitsu no In _(Seal of Confrontation)_. Coming down between the two was a river made by the battle they once had ever raging forth like a timeless river.

Only now the sounds of battle echoed once more across the land mark, the river rippled as metal clanged and explosions were heard a small cliff side was smoking whilst it showed the result of a intense katon ninjutsu from the molten lava melting the very earth itself. Every moment, every passing second the water would explode as if something impacted the water with extreme force causing one of many pillars of water to erupt into the blackening skies.

A storm was coming, and it was in the midst of this a battle of monumental proportions was taking place. Those with the untrained naked eye would be unable to see the fight that was taking place or the devastating techniques destroying all that was in the vicinity. Sundered rock, molten earth, and lethal explosions at their finest echoed across the valley in a short symphony of battle.

However those with the trained eye would be able to ascertain the damage and see the two combatants facing off against one another. If one were to look at the two statue's you would see two distinctive figures crouched at the base of both statue's. Going in closer one could make out an aura of purple whilst streaks of lightning engulfed the first figure at the base of Madara's foot, whilst the other was giving off a fiery aura of crimson and orange intermixed with one another, as streaks of blue and red swirled around the second form.

The first form was that of a girl around the age of 13 standing 5'0, crouched from where she stood the girl's skin was a sickly grey as blood ran down the side of her face as her chest heaved erratically as she glared directly as her adversary with disdain along with a smoldering glint of respect. Her eyes however were deformed or changed as a black four-pointed star between her eyes which were also changed as the whites of her eyes were pitch black whilst her pupils were a shade of a red as three commas blazing and spun in anxiety of the fight before her showing it to be if different, the famous doujutsu, the Sharingan.

Her hair though slightly spiky fell past her neckline giving a shade of dark grey with a few bangs falling past her forehead. Her body was like her eyes deformed as two giant bat-like wings came out from her back spread outwards whilst her lips carried a small sheen of light purple which gave off a small smirk towards her opponent further enticing him and angering him. Her clothing of choice or remnants of her old clothing being a dark blue short sleeved high-collared shirt with the red and white Uchiha Clan crest embedded in the back of his shirt. Only it was shredded in places that showed the biding around her chest showing a sizable B-cup. Her once white trousers were now resembling shorts as torn burnt ends showed the intense heat of her opponents attacks while placed on her feet was a pair of blue shinobi sandals.

This young girl was none other then Uchiha Yumiko, daughter to the late Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and sibling to her elder brother and man her slaughtered her clan Uchiha Itachi. The Last of the Uchiha Clan, and now rogue shinobi of her home Konohagakure. Her eyes stared upon her foe with a calculative gaze even as her chest thumped painfully at the sight of her enemy.

And best friend...

_'He's going so far to bring me back, but why...why does he go so far? So far for me?'_ Yumiko thought with a small mental frown.

Her opponent on the opposite end of her crouched at the base of Hashirama's foot was in the form of a boy at the same age of Yumiko only shorter then her by 2 inches. Blood ran down his body profusely from the giant hole in his chest and multiple lacerations and burns covering his body. His left arm completely limp useless from the chakra network connected to the limb was severed from the battle. Blood dripping to the ground the boy's stared back at Yumiko with such ferocity and anger any lesser person would have taken a step back.

His appearance was that of a boy with tan skin caked in blood and mud while his frame was lithe form held much strength and speed. His eyes glared ahead of him bloody crimson slitted daggers full of rage, anger, betrayal and so much more. His right hand resembling claws flexed as a swirl of energy started to gather up in his hand. His hair spiked up in multiple directions in a shade of pure gold, his clothing consisted of a torn, blood soaked orange jumpsuit and blue shinobi sandals. His pouches of Ninja Tools forsaken during their battle leaving him and herself with only their fists and ninja techniques. However the most familiar part of this boy though was the six whisker marks on his face now darker and more feral then usual, it was these marks that people that knew him would remember him instantly

This boy giving off such anger and rage was none other then Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure Orphan and Village Pariah of said Village, best friend of Uchiha Yumiko and lastly the first Jinchurriki of the Ninth and strongest of the nine legendary Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko. It was this boy whom she stared at and he to her that they glared at one another readying their final attack for their inevitable final clash.

Now one may wonder why these two were fighting, best friends at that well it was because Yumiko had been offered a chance to take a step forward to her goal to kill her older brother Itachi, a way she could get the power to do so. Offered training under the Hebi Sannin and number one enemy of Konohagakure Orochimaru, at first she refused completely, but the second time she was offered and after a small spat she had with Naruto at the time due to his immense growth during their career as genin made her wish to become stronger to catch up with him.

She was reluctant, but after she heard her brother Itachi had come back hunting down Naruto she had gone out to chase down Naruto and make sure he was kept away from Itachi however it only ended up with her meeting said elder Uchiha. Admittingly she lost her original goal and became lost in her rage and attacked Itachi on sight before she was soundly beaten and from what was told to her placed into a Tsukiyomi induced coma where she had for the week relived the nightmares of her clan being slaughtered.

It was only after she had awoken torn away from her never ending nightmares with the help of the legendary Medical-nin Senju Tsunade. She awoke at the sight of her two teammates looking over her form Naruto showing concern for her which had caused her to become more angry then anything.

Did he think of her as weak at losing to Itachi? Did he pity her? No! Yumiko Uchiha if anything despised pity for she'd been pitied all her life after her clan was slaughtered and was treated almost like royalty due to being the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha. Yet she reminded herself at the time if anyone Naruto wouldn't pity her for he was in a sense just like her.

He had no parents, he didn't know the warmth of a mother, the pride of a father nor the love of a family, he was _alone_ something she could understand. But why had he shown so much concern for her at that time and why had it set her off like it did? The very next day she issued a fight against him on the hospital rooftops. Was it out of Anger? Jealousy? Spite? she wasn't sure, even now. But it was there as his and her attack were about to clash and there third teammate trying in vain to stop them and almost getting killed did she come to realize on that day.

Naruto was at her level maybe above that and for some reason that sent her off the edge and in the dead of night after getting spoken to by their sensei. She was confronted by Orochimaru's men called the Sound Four whom offered her the same chance to become Orochimaru's student. When all that days events came rushing back to her she couldn't stop herself from accepting and thus led to where she was now. Facing off against Naruto in the one place where the founders of Konoha had their very own last fight.

On Naruto's end the young shinobi despite all his mortal wounds and exhausted state he still kept his glare dead even with Yumiko's, his face set in a snarl as his claws dug into the stone,bones popping and knuckles turning white. His blood red slitted eyes bore back into fully matured Sharingan orbs with such intensity Yumiko held down the shudder from her body. The emotion in the young Uzumaki's eyes were running rampant in a raw wave of anger, betrayal, sadness, confusion all swirling in his eyes.

Narrowing his eyes Naruto spoke his voice much different from his normal as it held a deeper baritone and somewhat gutteral tone.

**''Yumiko stop this nonsense already! If you continue on you will only be used by that sick fucking hebi-teme! Let's go back home to Konoha, everyone is there waiting for you!''** he spoke yet Yumiko merely closed her eyes for a moment to hide the flash of pain in her eyes. It pained her to do this, but her status as the Avenger of the Uchiha Clan and ambition to kill her Older Brother outweighed anything else even the possibility of going back to Konoha in her best friends presence and the only person that could possibly understand her was secondary to her at this point.

''Like I said before the time for talk is over Naruto...'' her words came out in a monotone fashion, and in doing so she was rewarded with Naruto's eyes if anything glowed red before she was pierced by the slits of his eyes. She watched as the strange red chakra enveloping her best friend seemed to react to his anger. It whipped wildly in the air and destroyed much of the cliff side near the blonde as if the very chakra itself was _alive._

Crouching down Naruto growled in a feral manner before he merely raised his right arm and without so much as giving it a second though blue and red chakra swirled about the palm of his right hand mixing in unison to form a perfect violet Rasengan. Clenching the orb a few times to stabilize its power Naruto glared down Yumiko as she readied her attack which was her gathering Raiton chakra in the palm of her hand with the chakra of her Curse Mark infusing into the attack made the Chidori change where it was shooting off bolts of gray and white.

Coiling his muscles Naruto and Yumiko stared at one another, and with a silent sign of ignition the two disappeared in two blurs before they reappeared high in the air closing in on one another. Rearing back their attacks the two combatants let loose a loud battle cry.

''Chidori!''

**''Rasengan!''**

When the two titans clashed the Valley itself seemed to rumble as an earth sundering quake erupted from within the middle of the valley. Chakra of different variations lashed out against one another shades from; purple, red, blue, violet, gray, and yet the anomaly was the two fighters kept in a deadlock in midair Rasengan and Chidori trying to overcome the other. Violently clashing with one another the river below them shook and ruptured by the intensity of their clash, and just when it seemed to end.

A sphere erupted before the two enveloping them entirely whilst the sphere grew in size before it held back the waterfall of the Valley and with just touching the two statues vaporized whatever it touched. However it was in the sphere that was important for as the sphere pitch black as the ebony midnight sky stopped its increasing size a white spark appeared in the middle before lines started to run within the sphere before the giant ball shifted slowly from void less black to a glowing white.

The two combatants vision went white before they just found themselves floating inside the giant white sphere. The rest of the outside meant nothing to them as both stared into each others eyes. Black and a fully matured Sharingan met the menacing Kyuubi influenced crimson slit orbs. The anger and betrayal, the sorrow and pain was gone and only impassive empathy was all that remained in their eyes.

Their hands reached out inches apart but to both it felt like the two were apart miles, upon miles, worlds upon worlds away from one another. Closer and closer they got, but to them if felt as if the distance kept growing until in that single moment. It was an instant moment but Yumiko's eyes widened when she saw Naruto's hand lower which she lowered her head. Naruto's eyes widened when a single tear fell from Yumiko's eye. Her mouth moved and her words barely reached them as he was too stricken by the pure raw sadness in her eyes.

_''I am so sorry Naruto, forgive me...''_

_'What is she...'_

Then it happened in the single blink of an eye the sphere vanished and he felt excruciating pain erupt from within him and through his back. He gurgled and coughed with the taste of iron filling his mouth. His eyes began to widen as blood began to dribble down from the sides of his mouth, he looked down only to see Yumiko's arm impaled into his chest. The sound of her Chirodi echoed in his ears as its lighting chakra struck his backside.

He could feel it, her entire arm went through him and all the way through his back...

Yumiko...had pierced him...

''Y-Yumik-_Cough''_ he coughed up blood which splattered all across her body, but as he began to fall Yumiko suddenly ripped her arm from Naruto's chest. At that moment Naruto felt complete numbness as his body began to fall.

**Splurch!**

His face met the cold unforgiving ground his blood splattering across the ground with the giant hole that ripped its way through his torso and completely through his back. His battered, defeated and crushed form laid down at the feet of the victor. His blood soaked gold hair fell flat as the remnants of his clothing began to darken crimson with his increasing blood loss.

Uchiha Yumiko at the moment dared to look down as the sound of Naruto's body hit the ground made her heart begin to break. And once she saw his dying form before her she felt the numbness return, the familiar cold feeling of loneliness return to her as she looked upon the form of the only one that could ever relate to her. Her best friend, her only true friend in the entire world.

The very same she had killed...

Her Sharingan eyes began to morph into an intricate manner, it began too stretch at the edge of her iris and the commas soon formed into three intersecting ellipses. But soon her body began to tremble under the pouring rain, and her head was lowered as she looked down at Naruto's body. She gazed at her arms only to begin to sob when she not only her hands, but her body covered in Naruto's blood.

''W-what have I done?'' it was a whisper, warm red liquid began to streak down the sides of her cheeks which was mixed in with the rain.

_'To achieve the same power as mine...you must kill...your best friend...'_

''It...this...no...this wasn't...this wasn't worth it...'' she fell to her knee's as the rain began to increase causing her hair to fall flat. Her bloody hands went to Naruto's unmoving body only let out another sob as her bloody tears increased. The pain was nothing to the emotional pain Yumiko felt at that exact moment though.

''A-ah...ah...ah..'' she began to sob and once her hand hovered over the hole through his body-_the hole she made_-and she flinched back as if stricken.

The hole...went straight through his heart...

''No...Naruto...no no no no...come back...please..I'll go back just please...no...no...'' Yumiko began to sob louder and louder as her salty tears began to mix in with her bloody tears. She looked up only to feel the bitter pelting rain hit her in its downpour. The sky was black and seemed the very heavens were weeping for this single moment. Memories began to flood her hazy mind, through the anger and hatred and the Curse marks influence over her mind. Memories of when she was younger and the times she played with an equally younger Naruto. The day they first became friends, all the way to when they were put on the same team.

Naruto's smiling face began to appear in her eyes only to be destroyed by the flash of lightning and she soon realized when she glanced back down. The cold hard truth...

Naruto was dead...

Yumiko Uchiha at that moment screamed, she let it out all of her pain, anguish and sadness in a wail of despair.

''Nooooooooooooooo!''

**Boom!**

Lightning struck at that moment drowning out her scream thus she didn't the single bolt of lightning strike the top of the waterfall causing it to explode causing the river to rush down in a giant wave ready to crush her. However the sudden sensation of being hefted up made her flinch only to look up to see a sight that made her feel even worse. That lone coal black eye was frigid as ice, filled with contempt as it gaze down at her for that moment. But soon his eye looked back up. She knew this man and his appearance made her feel sorrow flood her body.

It was her sensei...

Kakashi Hatake...

''….I was too late...'' his words confused her only to look only to see where she was once, the battlefield she and Naruto once fought in was now flooded by a rushing river.

''Naruto...? Where's Naruto!? He was there with me!'' she croaked, but Kakashi's silence made her uneasy more so when he closed his eye in anguish.

''I could only save you in time otherwise all of us would have been crushed by the river...Naruto...I couldn't get to him in time...he was pulled in by the river and drug under by its currents...'' he could barely finish his words for it felt like each word was a sword stabbing into heart with each word.

For Yumiko, when she heard this her eyes went blank as realization came crashing down around her looking at the river's rushing current and the way it hit crushed even the bedrock. And the rushing current was incredibly strong and with Naruto's condition-_that she caused_-there was little to any chance of him getting out.

That was it...

Yumiko...had truly...killed Uzumaki Naruto...

''I won't let his sacrifice be in vain, Naruto, I knew he fought tooth and nail to bring you back, and I will personally see to it you're punishment will be severe of that you have my word, _Yumiko._'' his grip on her tightened to the point it hurt but she didn't let out a whimper not a word of discomfort. She felt nothing as her eyes went completely blank and dead to the world.

''I don't care...I deserve no mercy for what I have done...I didn't deserve him...I didn't deserve Naruto...I killed him...and as such I should be punished without restraint...''

Kakashi looked down at Yumiko in the slightest amount of pity, but it was crushed by his contempt to deal out punishment. He failed Naruto and Yumiko as their sensei, he failed to stop the fight and failed to save Naruto, his sensei's son from death. He was filled with anger and loathing at Yumiko, but mostly at himself for his failure that were among many, but this being his biggest. His grip on Yumiko tightened though, his black eye hardened to a cold steely edge he would be _damned_ to let Yumiko not pay what she had done. Council and Hokage orders be damned...

Yumiko would see punishment be given...rightfully given...

Looking out at the river one last time as he turned away a lone tear escaped his eye before he vanished in a swirl of leaf's.

_'Forgive me Sensei, Kushina and you as well Naruto...for failing you...failing to protect you like I should have.'_

However as Kakashi vanished...he nor would the spy master of the Akatsuki that melded away as well never know that on this day, on this night this single event will mark the reshaping of the entire world as they know it.

For the fate of one boy's path has been changed, on this night the path of his destiny has been diverted from what was originally cemented. Now...he shall become something greater then he was ever intended to be.

**With the River**

Deep in the raging river Naruto's body was hurling, spinning its way through the rivers currents he couldn't breath as water filled his lungs, his wounds restrained him from being able to swim up. He felt his vision begin to blur, pain wracked every part of his body, his legs and arms felt as if they were crushed and his head felt as if it was going to implode.

_'So is this how I will die...by the hands of my best friend...'_

His blurry vision only saw the shadowy forms of rocks before he felt his hit head on with a couple of rocks. His vision went black as his consciousness faded at that while his body was pulled by the currents, he never knew though the work his inner tenant was doing though to keep him alive.

Within Naruto's mindscape Kyuubi slammed against the cage that kept it restrained his howls of rage and anger were drowned out by the rushing build of water all around it. The great demons eyes were filled with panic for its life being threatened as it was.

**''Kit don't you dare die on me!''** the Kyuubi roared again as it fed its chakra through Naruto's system directly at his most severe wound. However that little human girl had done the brat in by completely destroying his heart and severely damaging his chakra network due to the lighting chakra striking every tenketsu cluster in his body.

Simply Naruto's heart was destroyed and his chakra network was damaged beyond repair and was practically knocking on deaths door.

But the Kyuubi absolutely refused to die here, not here and most definitely not anywhere in the future and it was as the water level be to rise that the Kyuubi decided. Its eyes narrowed at nothing in particular, but it was certainly speaking to Naruto as it rose all nine of its massive tails in the air and spoke mentally to itself as it began to draw forth its power.

_**'Kit, you better be damned grateful for I'm about to defy death for your sorry ass, if you live through this you better kneel before me. For you are now in my debt you stupid mortal.'**_

Then the Kyuubi let loose its incredible power, its eyes going full red as its massive youkai flooded Naruto's mindscape easily getting through the cage bars as it slammed into Naruto's severe injury and other injuries on his body. Soon his crushed limbs began to heal and his internal organs among others, his heart began to regenerate from what was left of it. Flesh began to knit back together, muscle tissue and tendons growing back before finally all Naruto's wounds had been healed.

That wasn't to say his other injuries weren't healed ones not even the Kyuubi could heal, but all Kyuubi cared for was keeping the brat alive otherwise it would die as well.

Feeling its work done, the Kyuubi let out a sigh before he laid its head down feeling drained at being restrained from pushing its youkai through its cage to save its container from certain death. It was exhausted now and needed to recuperate, but there was only one thing the Kyuubi thought of at it began to close its eyes for a long needed rest.

_**'Kit I swear to the Gods above you had better stay alive while I rest otherwise I will torture your ass in hell for eternity.'**_

The great demon had no idea what would be in store for the young Uzumaki for the days to come...

**1 Day later-Konohagakure**

Sakura Haruno had never in all her years seen someone so angry before, she had her levels of anger and temper tantrums. She had even bore witness a few times of the current Hokage's legendary temper. However as she was huddled in the hospital room she flinched when another shout was heard and a stray hospital desk was sent hurling into the wall. She trembled when she heard yet again her sensei Kakashi Hatake's yell back and forth with the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

She didn't know what happened she had been left in dark the very moment hr sensei arrived she had been immensely relieved to see him carrying one of her two teammates on his shoulders, but when she didn't see Naruto grew worried as to where he was. Yet Kakashi hadn't said a word and just got to the hospital after having sent a message for the Hokage to meet him there. From there she was told to sit out in the lobby as kakashi met with the Hokage as Yumiko was taken to the ER.

''I will not say it again Tsunade! She may be injured but I will see her punished for what she's done! Council's order's be damned!''

''Kakashi Hatake! As you're Hokage I am ordering you to stand down! The order of the Council on this matter is absolute and not even I can overrule them this time!'' Sakura flinched when the hospital room shook before Kakashi's shouted again.

''I will not stand by and let it happen, you can take my status, you can take my rank, but I will not let her go with just a slap on her wrist. Tsunade, Naruto _died_ to bring her back! Do you even know what that means? That boy was the Hero of this Village and he was killed by his own teammate! That is the greatest betrayal of Konoha's own beliefs! That boy was my sensei's son and I failed him and Yumiko. But I will be damned to let it continue so I will only say this once if you stand in my way...you will lose me as a Shinobi and you will definitely lose Jiraiya's support as well when he finds out about this! God knows what will happen when all those people Naruto's helped find out their Hero is dead!''

Sakura felt as if someone had literally just punched her in the stomach as Kakashi's words echoed within the depths of her mind. Her eyes widened as all air just left her, her emerald eyes glazed over as a cold chill went down her back.

Naruto...was dead?

Yumiko...killed him?

''No...Oh god no...it can't be...'' Sakura lowered her head into her arms even as the chaos around her got more frequent. Watery droplets started to fall as sakura began to cry to herself as one last memory of that blonde boy that was her teammate appeared before it began to break apart.

_'Naruto...no...'_

**Same Time-Coasts of Mizu no Kuni**

''Oh my God is he okay?!'' the sound of someones voice sounded and male by the sound of it made his ears perk up. The strange sensation of being held onto alerted him but the pain was too unbearable to move an inch of his body.

''My god...the poor boy looks like he's been through hell hurry help me get him back to the Kagami-san's house!'' another voice sounded off another male. Naruto couldn't feel much, his eyes dared to creak open only to see two shadowy figures of males picking him up. The smell of iron, fish and salt filled his nose however that action alone made exhaustion hit him thus his eyes began to drift close. Never knowing where he was or who it was that had him.

He only wanted rest...

**1 Week Later-Unknown Location**

''It's been a whole week since we brought him here...is he ever going to wake up?'' he heard someone talking over him, but his body felt heavy and unresponsive. His ears were the only ones that seem to work thus he could oly hear the conversation going on before him.

''I don't know, when you and Tenzu brought the boy in I thought he was already long dead. He suffered multiple lacerations, broken bones and fractures. He also seemed to have had a puncture wound from the nasty scar on his chest. Plus he had severe head trauma and he had a severe case of dehydration and his body temperature was dangerously low. Probably being adrift in the water and in this winter season is dangerous to ones health. Truly it's a miracle he's even alive right now let alone breathing, poor boy looked like he was put through hell and back.''

The two men didn't notice the person they were talking about was beginning to shift. The boy in question felt his body was solid as stone, but his eyes began to twitch and creak open ever so slightly.

''Damn I didn't know it was that bad, but I agree outwardly he looked like he was mangled by a group of sharks or hit by some of the Shinobi around here. But with that kind of damage I'm surprised the boy isn't dead by now. Hell even the mayor is asking if the boy's alright, the whole towns wondering if he'll wake up. It is rare for us to get any outsiders with the War engulfing the country.''

''I know, but we can only hope he wakes up soon.''

That's when both of men flinched when a groan was heard then turned their heads to see the very boy they were speaking about began to wake up. Suddenly to the two rushed over to his bdisde as the young lad began to wake up.

''Holy, he's waking up quick Kai get some a cup of water for the lad.'' Kai nodded before rushing off to get it done. The other man helped the young boy who was slowly waking him, and soon kai returned with the water. Taking the cup the man offered it to the boy.

''Here ya go kid, drink up I imagine your throat feels like a desert right now.'' the young boy could only give a slow nod. With the help of the older man he greedily began to drink in the cool refreshing liquid quenching his throat and thirst. After a few seconds the whole glass was empty and the man took the glass and set it down.

''Hey, kid you okay?'' Kai asked the boy, the boy in question blinked hi eyes a few times revealing a shade of azure both men had never seen. Such a deep shade of azure was foreign to them and they were a bit perplexed at how his eyes seemed to soak up his surroundings with ease.

''Y-yeah...'' the boy said, and it was then Kai one of the two who broughyht the boy in noticed his hair at first the boys haired was caked in blood and dirt and was flat from bein soaked in water. However after being cleaned and healed he and the other man were surprised to see the boys hair was a shade of gold as rich as the sun itself. His hair was incredibly spiky with a few of his bangs nearly covering his eyes. Plus his tanned skin and facial appearance especially those whisker-like marks on his face showed that this boy was not of their country so the boy was definitely a foreigner from the mainland.

Kai swallowed a nervous lump in his throat before asking again hoping he didn't push the boy too far so soon after he woke up. ''Do you remember what happened to you...or how you ended up so hurt?'' he asked as the elder man, Kagami he was named watched with a critical eye.

The young boy blinked again before looking up at the two men his face scrunched up before he raised his hand to his head. ''I...I don't know...Where am I?...What happened to me?...I-I don't...'' clearly the boy was struggling to remember what happened to him and this time Kagami stepped in. His old experienced eyes looked at the boy with a comforting look yet a glaze of pity was there as well.

''I see, do you remember who you are? What is your name? Where is your home?'' he asked and this time the boy seemed to struggle even more.

''...No...I-I don't...where did I come from...who was I I don't remember...I do remember my name though, my name is...Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki...that's all I remember.'' Kagami frowned at this answer, but he expected it nonetheless. Being a trained physician as he was he calculated scenarios to what the boy suffered. His skull had been fractured, but it healed over time, but the damage would present itself in many ways.

However it seemed to show itself as the number one case...

_'Poor kid...he's got amnesia...'_

''I see, then it would seem you have suffered amnesia, Naruto-san let me introduce ourselves, I am Kagami Rono I am the Doctor of this little town and this here beside me is Kai Izuki he was one of the two that found you and brought you to me.'' Naruto looked at the two, Kagami was an elderly man possibly in his late 50's with graying hair along with a goatee and beard. His eyes were black and were both warm and comforting to the young boy. Kai seemed to be a middle aged man with brown hair and a goatee, his brown eyes looked at him in worry but a bit of pity.

''I...I see...nice to meet the both of you...can I have some time to rest now? I feel very tired.''

''Oh of course, Kai and I will leave you be until you've rested. When you've awoken maybe we can go speak with the mayor and maybe figure out a way for you to live here until you hopefully recover your memory. How does that sound, Naruto-san?'' for the first time the two men were rewarded with a small smile of gratefulness from the young boy who nodded his head.

''I would be most thankful if we could...'' with that Naruto sunk back down and laid his head down as the two men made their way to leave. As they went out the door Naruto let out a sigh before he looked up at the ceiling. Reaching up Naruto looked at his hand and once again tried in vain to pull up any memories. Only to feel nothing, he couldn't feel even the smallest amount of memories he couldn't grasp them because he just didn't feel them anywhere.

''Who...Who was I...Who am I?''

_'And...why do I feel so weak?'_

* * *

**There we go that's the prologue of this story any criticism is appreciated, but flamers will be ignored indefinitely. **

**Does Kakashi seem out of character? It was intended because this is AU and people will be OC somewhat, but more about Konoha, what it goes through with Naruto's death, and Naruto's life will continue next chapter.**

**Now have a pleasant day and a have a great Halloween everyone!**

**TKOD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome to the latest edition to The Rise of the Emperor!**

**Remember Constructive Criticism would be appreciated :)**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Rise of the Emperor**

**Chapter 1**

Senju Tsunade had never in all her life felt as miserable as she was right this very moment not even the bottles of sake stashed in her desk could ease her misery. Not even the deaths of her lover Dan and little brother Nawaki had hurt her as bad as now. She could still feel the stinging bruise on her cheek she had received not too long ago by the one person she least suspected to hit her. It was her old comrade and teammate, Jiraiya of the Sennin.

The reason he had hit her was for all purposes because of what she had done. He had come back after having received her message to return as fast as possible and he rushed as fast as he could when she mentioned his godson. It was there she had to tell him, that of the mission he was sent on and the outcome of it and knowing of the history Jiraiya had with Orochimaru she knew to him it was like History repeating itself all over again. But when she told him of the boys death...he went off the deep end. She had never in all her years seen Jiraiya so angry before, so furious to the point his killing intent nearly destroyed the Hokage building.

It had been a mistake when she told him that there was no funeral to be held for Naruto since it would have caused a great uproar with the Civilian Head's on the Council. Which was never good considering not only the massive migraine she would have gotten they have also cut the resources her shinobi were able to receive like food, weaponry and even resupply. Plus with the backing of Danzo and the Advisers she knew they would have desecrated his funeral or tombstone. However this had made Jiraiya far angrier and it was because of that she was sent crashing into the wall by his punch. It was that day Konoha had lost its greatest Spymaster due to Jiraiya denouncing his status as a Shinobi of Konoha and since then Tsunade had seen hide nor hair of him since then.

She had underestimated how much Jiraiya cared for the boy to go to such extremes maybe it was why he was never their for Naruto personally. Because he was always out there in the field looking for any threats to the boy's well being. But now with his death and refusal of a funeral Jiraiya had been lost, one of the villages greatest Spymasters.

She began to ask herself...why was she here? The only reason she was Hokage now was because of Naruto. Now with his death which she firmly believed was because of the curse of the necklace she had given to him. She no longer had any real connection the village anymore so she asked herself why was she still the Hokage?

_'….Because I would be abandoning the dreams of my loved ones...leaving it to the hyena's and that warmonger Danzo...plus...it's what Naruto would have wanted...right?'_

Naruto...that name pained her deeply...

It had been two months since the Mission to Retrieve Uchiha Yumiko from abandoning the village to its number one enemy Orochimaru was assigned and completed. Two months since the most of the team sent to retrieve the Uchiha and the Uchiha herself was brought back. A whole two months since...the death of one of Konoha's greatest Hero's. The thought of that by itself alone tore her up on the inside, but she was the leader of the village, the Hokage of Konoha and she couldn't show weakness otherwise its Council would have eaten her alive like a pack of wolves.

That was something she cursed her grandfather Hashirama for implementing, creating a council for a village that was ruled through dictatorship. Now it was merely reduced to a pathetic democracy where the true 'leader' barely had much power any longer. The Council consisted of two branches where one was composed of the Civilian heads that led the Trade and Commerce of the Village while the other end consisted of the Shinobi Militia. The Anbu Commander, The Clan Head's, The Head Interrogator of the T&I Department, The Konoha Elder's and Advisors to the Hokage, and finally the Hokage herself.

It was supposed to be a way to show fairness to all of those within the village, but Tsunade just saw it as one of the many flaws in Konoha's governing system.

But alas that wasn't important compared to what has happened since the last two months had come and gone. When news of the mission reached the village populace it received mixed views from mainly the Shinobi and Civilians. Now Tsunade was not here during Orochimaru's invasion on Konoha and the day her sensei was killed, but it was stated that Naruto had actually faced and defeated Suna's Jinchuriki with the aid of Gamabunta the Chief Toad. Some had even said it was like the Kyuubi night all those years ago only on a less grand scale.

That day Naruto had gained a lot of respect amongst the Shinobi populace and even amongst the Civilians, but there were still few that clung to their hatred. This led to those that respected the young shinobi to mourn his death while those that had the gall to celebrate his death to be executed publicly. This may sound a bit much, but considering all the boy had done in his short shinobi career it was only fitting to execute those that would spit on the name of one of the villages hero's. Plus since news of Naruto's death was known the council saw fit to usurp Hiruzen's law concerning the by and let it be known of the boy's dark secret.

They had made it an announcement, publicly announcing that Uzumaki Naruto was the same boy used to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko into all those year's ago. Perhaps they had been expecting something to happen, maybe those wrinkled bag of bones were hoping for the civilians to go into an uproar and poison the minds of the current and younger generations. Honestly, she didn't know what they would have gotten out of it. Perhaps it was an attempt to grasp more power for themselves since it was obvious those elders didn't think she was suitable to be Hokage and was aiming to take what power the Hokage had.

However this action did something else entirely, there was an uproar alright but not the kind any were expecting. Those that already knew of the boys burdened lowered their heads in respect for the boy while the civilians that did respect him had done the same. Those that clung to their hatred hadn't said a word fearing to have been killed on the spot, but it was Naruto's generation and the younger generation that reacted the most.

There were shocked for the most part, but many turned their attention to their parents and asked if it was true and when asked they could only nod their heads.

It seemed the younger generation was mature enough to realize the burden Naruto carried and thus many parents that day received a severe tongue lashing from their own children. Parents that had passed their hate for the boy onto their children only to realize the kid they were hating was burdened with such task as being the first jailer to the strongest Bijuu in history. The respect the Rookie 12 had for Naruto had leaps and bounds that day and the lasting effect it had was this.

Konoha was now heading into a civil war...

Those that supported the Naruto and respected him were popping up in most of the Shinobi and even amongst the Anbu and Elite Jonins. Which was led by the most experienced shinobi among their ranks. Under them was the Rookie 12's full support and some of the Civilians and some Clan head's. However the other side supported the belief that either hated Naruto or that he died fulfilling use to the village as the Kyuubi's very first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko by taking it with him in death. This side was mostly civilians, shinobi that clung to their hate for Naruto and even Clan heads and Clansmen of other clans that supported Naruto yet disagreed with their clan. They were led by none other then the Advisers and Shimura Danzo.

It may not look all that bad outwardly, but Tsunade could feel the rising tension in the village between the two sides and she knew it would only get worse.

That wasn't even considering all that's happened for the two months. Because for one, ever since Kakashi brought Yumiko back and once they had their argument over what should happen to Yumiko. Kakashi took it upon himself to punish her himself by taking her and putting her through literal hell after she was released from the Hospital. She couldn't do anything nor would she after what the girl had done, but the way Kakashi was so adamant in even opposing her his Hokage then it showed how much this incident changed him.

He wasn't late any longer and was taking charge much more then most had seen him ever do. Plus if she was honest with herself Kakashi seemed to have become a bit more intimidating since Naruto's death. But since Naruto and Yumiko's case was nearly identical to his own with his long dead teammate Obito she supposed she could understand that this hit him pretty hard. For Gods sake Yumiko was Naruto's closest friend since childhood if she heard correctly and she was the one to kill him. That wasn't even considering what he was going through since his sensei's son died and he wasn't able to reach him in time.

So maybe it was why Kakashi was putting her through such hellish training that it was borderline torture, making her do things even the most seasoned veteran Jonin and Anbu cringed at. But she supposed it was a way for Kakashi to make Yumiko train for both herself and Naruto the comrade she had killed and learn the consequences of her actions through blood, sweat and tears. Tsunade knew Kakashi was going to break her and make her realize what she had truly done. That the one boy, the one man she had killed was Konoha's own true son.

But Tsunade had been in love once and she recognized that look in Yumiko's eyes...that empty glazed look showed how dead she was on he inside. That made this whole thing all the more heart wrenching poor girl didn't even realize how important Naruto was to her until she had his blood stained on her hands.

It was like some sort of Love/Tragedy book she's read every now and then...

But that wasn't all once word reached beyond Konoha's wall of Naruto's death it had an even bigger impact on Konoha. It first reached the allies Naruto's made with Konoha the first being in Nami no Kuni the very place Team 7 had their first big mission. It was where the team had faced off against the likes of Zabuza Momochi and Gato of Gato Shipping and Export. She had been personally visited by its Mayor Tazuna who had been the Bridge Builder at the time that contacted Konoha for the mission back then.

It seemed news of Naruto's death and a refusal of a funeral for the boy had a big negative impact in the eyes of many of the allies Naruto's brought to Konoha's doorstep. The first being Nami no Kuni with Tazuna demanding an explanation of how his countries hero was killed and as to why a funeral wouldn't be made in the boys own birthplace. And since she couldn't reveal village information to an outsider even an ally at that she had to refuse much of his demands.

This didn't sit well with the enraged man and it was then Konoha had lost Nami no Kuni as an ally which was their major resource in trade and commerce due to their rich and natural rivers. They supplied Konoha with many resources from all types of fish to rice and other supplies that were helping Konoha get back on its feet. They were so taken to Naruto that rumors said they had erected a statue of the boy from what she had heard in the heart of their country. It was something she respected about them they knew when to respect a boy like Naruto when the boys own home nearly all saw him as a demon when he was younger.

Then there was the next envoy she received and this one was even more important since it was from the Daimyo of Yuki no Kuni, Kazahana Koyuki. It seemed to Tsunade's surprise Naruto's influence reached even the Daimyo's in his short shinobi career. So it was even worse when Koyuki represented her country in such a cold fashion when she told Tsunade that since Konoha cannot seem to honor a Hero like Naruto with a funeral in his own birthplace then Yuki no Kuni will no longer have any business with Konoha. Koyuki had cut off any ties to the village thus cutting Konoha's ties with the technological advancing country like Yuki no Kuni which was known for its incredible advancement in technology.

This made any sort of agreements with them to exchange shinobi to protect their land in return for plans and prototypes of their infamous Chakra Armor wiped out. This would have cemented Konoha's Militia strength with such armor and technology that would have placed them truly on top of the 5 Major shinobi villages power chain.

Koyuki was an incredibly cold woman to everyone in Konoha and Tsunade had to admit Naruto must have made a big impression on her and her country for her to come here herself. However this grabbed the attention of other Daimyo's since another Daimyo to cut ties with Konoha and one as famous as Yuki no Kuni? It made them begin to question what had happened. But the greatest and possibly biggest hit of all was when Sungakure had sent an envoy of their own.

It was the three siblings of the late Kazekage and the one among them was Sabaku Gaara from what she heard was the biggest candidate to be the next Kazekage. Least the say the meeting hadn't gone well since Gaara being the one she had to speak too was none too happy about the death of Naruto. Infact she almost thought the boy, Gaara would have struck if not for the supposed lesson he learned from Naruto during their fight during the invasion. But boy that gaara was even colder then Koyuki, Tsunade could feel the killing intent leaking off the boy the moment he set foot in Konoha.

It was the first time meeting the Ichibi Jinchuriki and his raw killing intent was pretty strong for such a kid more so then she had seen in her years. It was aimed at Konoha that much she was sure of, but it was also aimed at its populace and shinobi.

Just exactly how did Naruto go up against such a kid with such killing intent and being insane at that point in time?

Nonetheless, Gaara had came bearing news that due to the Wind Daimyo funding Sungakure now since Konoha's growing weakness the village was officially cutting its ties with Konoha. But more importantly since news reached Suna of the death of naruto, the very same boy that defeated their own Jinchuriki and by extension saving their life's by healing Gaara's mentality. They felt to honor Naruto's name which was cemented by Temari's claim who had witnessed the change in her brother after his fight with Naruto. Because Konoha's neglect for one of its finest shinobi they didn't feel right allying themselves with the village.

This had the effect of not only making Konoha even weaker in the eyes of the whole world and even just as bad in the eyes of potential clients and Daimyo's. It also had the affect of drawing rivaling villages that they shared a bitter rivalry of bloodshed with. Namely, Kumogakure and Iwagakure, Tsunade knew this would draw their attention. That their biggest enemy was becoming weak and would sooner or later strike.

It was like being between two hungry starved lions ready to leap and tear their prey to pieces...

And all of this came from because of one single boy's death, the death of Uzumaki Naruto, Histories first Kyuubi Jinchuriki, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

''My god what have we lost...'' Tsunade placed her face into the palm of her hands, mumbling to herself over all the losses Konoha was suffering.

_'What should I do, Naruto?'_

**Konoha-Forest of Death**

''So how does it feel to be here again? To be in this forest, the same exact forest you and the rest of Team 7 was sent into during their Chunin Exam?'' Hatake Kakashi spoke from within the deep woods around him. His tone was cold, empathetic and a tad spiteful. His coal black eye darted to the person a few feet ahead of him. His eye narrowed a bit when he looked at the sight of the person.

It was Yumiko, but compared to when he first brought her back to the village before she looked far better in health. However she still looked pretty beaten up results of his 'training' he put her through for the whole two months. She had grown a inch or two and her hair had grown out slightly to be in a ponytail of sorts. The spikiness was receding with two bangs beginning to frame the sides of her face. But her expression was dead to the world, her black eyes were cold and dead with only a swirling mass of regret in her eyes as she looked at one of the most memorable places her team had been in. Life changing moments happened here.

Weaknesses and Strengths were shown, it was where she received that damnable Curse Mark and the day she witnessed Naruto's true strength in facing Orochimaru by himself injured as he was before hand. And even single-handedly held back a giant snake summon with his injuries. This was the place that changed their life's and the catalyst to what had transpired two months ago. Her attempt to flee Konoha and Naruto's death at her hands.

''How...could I not, it is the place where everything began...'' she replied, her voice was monotone and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. But didn't dwell on asking and instead turned his sight on the forest as well.

''Yumiko, the day before you fled Konoha I warned you to never let yourself become engulfed by your jealousy and hatred. Now the consequences have come not only to bite you but all of us back. This is why I've been putting you through this, you will take Naruto's training and yours as well and you will share his pain a hundred-fold.'' he took a breath before closing his eye as Yumiko turned her gaze to her sensei with the slightest look of curiosity.

''Many think you killed Naruto, but I too share that same sin for I wasn't fast enough to reach him. A hero died that day, that night I lost my little brother because of my ignorance that everything would be okay. So don't feel that I'm doing this just to be angry because rest assured I am extremely angry with you right now. But I am also doing this to make it so you learn your lesson that jealousy and hatred are a fickle thing in this world. It only leads to more pain and suffering that we both know all too well now.'' finally he opened his eye to look at Yumiko.

''But I shouldn't have to tell you this should I, Yumiko?''he said which the young Uchiha Heiress gave a small nod. Her gaze cast down as more memories of her blond friend circulated within her mind. Memories of when they were young and carefree, days before the massacre. Just having fun not knowing of the dark future ahead of either of them. Now no longer being able to see his carefree cheerful grin, his determined gaze even in the face of overwhelming odds and the realization of no longer seeing him made her heart clench in agony.

_'Brother...your kind of sacrifice for your type of power...it was too much...it wasn't worth the cost maybe not for you, but for me...it wasn't worth it. I lost someone too important to me, more important then my role as the sole Avenger of the Clan. I lost the only man that could understand me in this world...and all because of my hatred and jealousy blinded me. I...am such an utter fool...'_ she refused to let any tears fall until she was in the safety of her home. In complete solitude where she was allowed to grief alone in the company of her empty home.

Kakashi seemingly done with standing around looked to Yumiko. ''Now I believe we've stood here long enough, get back to training!'' he surprised when he vanished before she had duck under a overhead sweep kick only to grunt when she punched her abdomen. Knocking the air out of her lungs she was sent hurling back deeper into the forest. It was gonna be another long painful session for the Uchiha heiress.

However if only they or Konoha knew what would come to pass in the days to come...

**Same Time-Coasts of Mizu no Kuni**

Kagami Rono had never seen his small little port town so lively as it was today. Being the towns Doctor for many years he was always glad to be able to bring smiles to those he was able to heal and cure with his techniques and tonics. It always bright a warm feeling to him to be able to make people smile in this warring times such as these in Mizu no Kuni.

Since the village was often plagued by Rogue Shinobi from Kiri or Rebel Forces facing the Mizukage they suffered for it at times. Losing men and women that were sent out to gather wood, clean water and food. Families were always in pain over losing someone close to them during these times and that's why he went out of his way to help everyone he could. To see kids smiling and playing like they should be, mothers and daughters shopping and fathers and sons bonding by fishing in the coast for the villages main source of food.

Truly even in the midst of this trying times some level of peace could be found in the smallest of places.

But when the sound of children laughing caught his ears his gaze swept across the town only to see a sight that brought a smile to his face.

It was a group of children playing, laughing and walking along side two other people. The two others were older by a few years with the first being a taller then the second. The second was a young girl at the age of 13 with long brown hair that was styled in a him fashion. Her innocent chocolate browns eyes twinkled happily as she held onto the arm of the taller person at her side. A beautiful smile graced the young girls face as she walked alongside the person in question.

The young girl was dressed in simply a white and blue yukata which framed her delicate frame and maturing body. The young girl in question was a tad pale with a milky white skin tone that was a bit uncommon amongst most people in this type of town.

The young girl was named Hina Tsukiya the daughter of this towns mayor.

The other person was none other then the very same boy Kai had saved from the river two months ago. The boy that had been bedridden for a whole week had been able to recover quickly. Then when he was up on his feet he and Kagami went to speak with the mayor about getting him a place here until hopefully he's recovered. With the mayor, Kaza Tsukiya being the ever helpful man he was accepted the young boy without a second thought after hearing about his situation.

Naruto was able to get a job with the local fishermen and was given a place to stay with Kagami which the boy until he was properly on his feet. Honestly, Kagami didn't know how Naruto would do when out in public after his injuries, but the boy was incredibly friendly with everyone. Plus with the town knowing of how he was found they welcomed his friendly nature with open arms and welcomed into their little community like family.

The boy had a heart of gold and was as big as they came, he was good with the children and got along very well with the adults. His cheerful spirit brought everyone's own spirit as well making everyday even more worthwhile. Even more surprisingly he had gotten very close with Hina in his two months of being here. He wasn't sure how close they were, but he could tell from where he was the two cared for one another immensely and felt that the two matched.

Hina was timid, but friendly with everyone, she was innocent to the world and yet help anyone's day be better. Then with Naruto's outgoing cheerful personality uplifting her own timid nature and adding their own nature to be a bit playful. It made the two the towns favorite topic to talk about some of which he chuckled at where Naruto and Hina would eventually marry and grace their small town with a bunch of kids running around.

_'Though I have to admit, Naruto sure has cleaned up since he woke up from that three week coma.'_ Kagami thought to himself as he looked at the blond.

Compared to when they first found the boy and was cleaned and patched up, in two months the boy had healed up quite nicely and had shown some physical growths. With two months worth of a healthy diet the boy was showing a healthy growth in his malnourished stature. From his 4.8 height he was now at 5,3 pretty tall for a boy his age. But Kagami also thought it also had something to do with the boy's almost unnatural high metabolism. He'd seen Naruto eat a platter to fill 10 men and after working it off for an hour he would be able too eat more. Seemed that added to the boy's growing height.

His hair had grown as well from when it was at the nip of neckline it now went past his neckline and nearly to his shoulder-blades. In the front the bangs of his hair shadowed his eyes a bit with two long bangs framing the sides of his face while on the sides it covered his ears a bit. His strange whisker-marks seemed to have faded a bit, but just slightly. Those were an exotic thing about him that Kagami knew no doubt many of the women liked about the boy.

And probably Hina too, but he wasn't sure...

But also thanks to his high metabolism and the way he burnt fat faster then he could gorge the boy's physique was filling out with his hard working labor. He was showing a healthy build in muscle mass for his age which was a good sign that his malnourished state he was in when they found him was nearly nonexistent. Now combined this with his foreign characteristics like his spiky golden hair and azure blue eyes and tanned skin made him quite favorable amongst the town girls.

''Haha poor boy, gonna be a heart breaker when he grows older that is it Hina doesn't get him first.'' Kagami said to himself as he watched the duo walk along with the kids. Probably to the docks to fish possibly.

''Ah to be young...''

**2 Hours Later-Docks**

Naruto looked out to see the sun begin to settle as he sat on the docks along side Hina and the kids. So it was with a sign that he mourned ending the kids fun, ''Okay kid's its getting late so it's time to start heading home.'' he said only to get looks of shock rom the little ones.

''Aww but Naruto-nii-chan we want to stay out longer!~'' a little boy pouted only for the blond ruffled the young boys head in a brotherly manner.

''Come now Rai don't be like that, you'll be able to stay out as much s you like when you're older, but right now your still young. Plus your mom would skin me alive if she found out I had you out past your bedtime.'' he said with a small grin. Rai just gave a huff but conceded anyway since it was true in his eyes his mom was a nightmare when angry!

''Fine...''he said, then Naruto turned his attention to the others, ''You kids as well, alright?'' he said getting reluctant hai's from them as well. Thankfully Hina joined in to help him, with a sisterly smile she spoke to the young children to help them get going.

''Think of it this way, the earlier you go to bed the earlier you can come out to play tomorrow!'' she said making them perk up. That made Naruto grin, Hina knew these kids all too well and knew what to say and when to say it. However he suddenly got a very bad feeling when one of the younger girls blushed and pointed an accusing finger at both of them as they made their way home.

''You two just want to be alone to do kissy kissy!'' for added effect the young did some kissing motions which had the effect of making both teens eyes bulge before their cheeks flushed bright crimson. They began to laugh as Naruto grinded his teeth before yelling at the children.

''Oi! Shut up brats!''

They just laughed harder before running away leaving the two teens alone which left them in a awkward silence. Naruto scratched the back of his head as Hina just shuffled her feet. ''Stupid kids not knowing what their saying.'' he mumbled making Hina look his way before a giggle made its way out. Her melodic voice gained his attention thus he looked her way only to see her looking at him, though her blush remained she was smiling at him with a amused glint in her innocent brown eyes.

''Oh come now Naruto they were just poking fun, come and sit with me. Let's just enjoy the night, neh?'' Naruto struggled, but under Hina's smile he was utterly crushed and just sat alongside Hina on the docks. The two sat there looking out at the sea's watching the stars in the sky and moon reflect off the waters surface making it for a pretty spectacular view. The two stayed like that until Naruto blinked when he felt a weight on his shoulder and he looked only to see Hina's head on his shoulder.

''H-Hina?''

''Shhh...let's enjoy this moment it is rare for us to be alone you know.'' she said making him sigh before a smile crossed his face as he glanced down at Hina.

_'I've been here for 2 months and already I feel like I've made so many friends here. I can't remember who I was before, but here I feel...happy. Everyone is like my family...Old Man Kagami and Uncle Kai...then there's Hina...'_ he thought as he looked down at the young girl.

Hina was probably the biggest relation ship he's made here, he didn't when it started or how, but as soon as he met her. The very day he and Kagami went to the Mayors home the two had hit it off pretty quick becoming close friends in a matter of days. He didn't know what it was about Hina, but she pulled him to her, her smile lit up his day, her eyes were in his own opinion were the most beautiful ones he had ever seen and her personality was impossible not to like and for him he loved her personality. It was as if she was an angel in human form.

And as his gaze lingered on her he felt a nervous knot form in the pit of his stomach.

_'And I would be lying if I said I hadn't fallen for this angel for me...'_

''Mmm hey Naruto?'' Hina spoke as she looked up into his eyes.

''Yeah?'' he was still keeping his stare with hers and he idly noted the way her hands stretched out past his head as if reaching for the stars above them.

''You know I really wonder what its like up there with all those stars? What's up there? Whats it like? I always wonder how it would be to go up there and see for myself. To fly like a bird freely go where I choose without the need to be afraid of where I go. To be able to freely roam I choose without the worry of running into danger. I sometimes dream of going up there as a bird...just flying amongst those sparkling stars...just gazing at them in all their splendor. I wonder if the Gods themselves watch over us from above in that vast sea of stars?'' here she closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. ''I must sound so silly saying such things...''

Naruto remained silent through her words before he quickly grasped her hands making her eyes widen in surprise only to flush red when she saw Naruto's azure eyes looking into her own. Determination practically glowing in his liquid sapphire orbs which captivated the young girl where she was.

''It's not silly Hina, everyone has their dreams no matter how small or big, realistic or idealistic. No dream is silly and for you I will take you anywhere you wish, I'll take you to the Heavens themselves if you so much as wish it. I'll take you anywhere you wish...just name it...'' he said making her cheeks flush a deeper scarlet. But the smile on her face got bigger at his words

''You...are so silly Naruto'' she said, but she was nonetheless happy to hear him say that, but as she went to look at the stars again she spoke again.

''But truly, the sky, the stars and moon...its all so beautiful don't you think?'' she asked

But Naruto was no longer looking at the stars he was just gazing at Hina, his hand ran through her long silky brown hair and absentmindedly he responded in kind. ''Yeah...it really is beautiful.'' Hina noticed Naruto's ministrations and looked up only to blush when she saw his intense gaze on her and it was then she realized that he was saying that to her specifically.

''N-Naruto...?'' she spoke his name softly only for her eyes to beginning closing when he began to lean down and then under sparkling ocean, reflecting the sea of stars and the full moons radiance. Naruto and Hina kissed. It was a small chaste kiss, but it carried enough emotion for the two teens to feel for one another. A goofy grin made its way over the blonds face as a small smile made its way on Hina's.

''That...was nice...'' she said making Naruto nod it was indeed nice, warm and her scent of lilies invaded his senses, fogging up his mind.

''….Yeah...it was...'' and to Hina's surprise and captured her lips in another kiss, but the surprise faded and leaned into it. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the two stayed that way for the good amount of the night.

It was another hour later Naruto could be seen carrying a sleeping Hina in a bridal carry, a beautiful smile on her face. A smile of his own was on Naruto's face as he carried the sleeping girl back to her home where upon looking up she could see her mother, Maya Tsukiya at the door. Maya was like an older version of Hina only her eyes were black and she was a tad paler then her daughter. The woman upon seeing the couple smiled at the stater they were in and giggled lightly when she saw her daughter happily sleeping away in Naruto's arms.

''I take it you two had fun out on the docks tonight, neh?'' her tone was teasing and Naruto could only look away for a moment avoiding her knowing look. Naruto held a good relationship with Hina's parents having made a good impression on them ever since first being introduced. So he was glad to have had to chance to be around Hina.

''Oh don't be shy about it Naruto, I was young once and know how it all is. I'm sure you've exhausted my daughter though its rare for me to see her this happy before.'' she said looking at her daughter. As did Naruto and seeing Hina again he gave a small smile.

''I'm just glad to have met such a innocent girl as her...she truly is something.'' he said making Maya look at him for a moment before smiling at the blonde teen. ''And I am sure she finds you equally fascinating Naruto-san.'' she said making him chuckle as he scratched his head. Taking a glance at the sky he looked back at Maya and bowed his head. ''Thank you for letting me spend time with her tonight, but it is getting late. Get some rest, Maya-san.''

Maya just smiled at the respectful blonde and nodded her head, ''Oh please don't bow your head to me, we're practically family now. You may just be my son-in-law in the future.'' she said teasing the blonde yet again making him blush. But she digressed it was getting late and they needed their sleep. ''But you're right, get some sleep Naruto and I hope to see you over tomorrow for breakfast, okay?'' she said making the blonde chuckle before nodding his head,

''You got it Maya-san'' with that said the blond took one last look at Hina before walking away as Maya watched him leave. Then she turned away while looking down at her daughter and it was then she smiled lovingly at her daughter where she pat her daughters head.

''You got yourself a fine man musume, a fine man indeed.''

**With Naruto**

As Naruto made his way back to his and Kagami's house he began to let his mind wander to something else that's been bothering him for the last two months. It was when he looked at his hands he didn't know why or for what reason, but he felt very weak no matter what others said about his very impressive physical abilities. He felt as if a part of him was lost from him and left what made him whole was gone forever. He felt inwardly weak and he didn't know what it was.

He hadn't asked Kagami about because even he was sure himself what was wrong with him. And he didn't want to bother the old man with something without more information.

_'What is wrong with me?...'_

Unfortunately for Naruto he never knew what was in store for his home for in the dead of night was a black shadowed figured overlooking the entire area. From the port town, forestry and oceans the shadowy figure surveyed the area en masse before seemingly nodding his head. The figure mumbled to himself as his black beady eyes took in the area with cold impassiveness.

''This will be the ideal ambush point if can divert their main force here and flank them from the ocean and forests then we will crush them loyalist dogs. I must go report this to Mei-dono...'' with that the figure vanished in a swirl of water. Leaving behind the small port town not knowing what lay ahead of them.

Nor of what will be born from the events to come...

* * *

**This ends this chapter hope you all liked it I have a pic of Hina on my profile if you want a better description of her.**

**Be warned things are about to urn real dark from now on so...yeah you've been warned.**

**Musume (Daughter)**

**Anyway have a good day everyone and have a hallowed Halloween ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the latest edition to The Rise of the Emperor**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Rise of the Emperor**

**Chapter 2**

The night sky over Konohagakure was usually filled with bright twinkling stars with the light of the moon usually bathing the great shinobi village with all its splendor. However the at this moment was cloudy as far as the eye could see. It was a cold night for Konoha, but it was just a ghost town for the shinobi village. There was no one walking the streets for either many were asleep or too nervous or scared to be out in the streets.

However in the whole village only one food place open and that was the infamous Ichiraku Ramen shop. The only place left in Konoha that would actually be open this late during the villages trying times. However because of the Ramen shops reputation among shinobi for being not only the number one place to get truly good ramen. It was also a the biggest place for the supporters of the fallen hero, Uzumaki Naruto used to come by during his shinobi life and even as a child.

Shinobi and Civilian alike flocked to this location through morning to night to have the shops ramen the blond boy loved so much. However those that respected the boy and his sacrifice yet knew nothing of his past life would also come to hear more of the boy's life in the village from the two cooks that watched over him when he was very young from time to time.

Those that hated Naruto never in their right mind would target this shop due to the protection it received from many shinobi and Naruto's friends alike. It was just asking for their death if they so much as targeted the place.

The shop was also the one and only place all of the friends Naruto had made in his life would gather to enjoy the same comfortable aura Naruto did even as a child. And enjoy the ramen he so praised. And at this time and hour, sitting inside the shop was none other then the famous Rookie 12 minus two people. One obviously being Naruto and the other being Yumiko.

Seated from left to right on each stool was various shinobi and kunoichi of unique status within Konoha and nearly all of them were heirs to their Clans. Each of them held their own strengths and weaknesses, but all of them shared one thing. Which was their connection to the late Uzumaki Naruto their comrade in Konoha.

Seated on the far left was Inuzuka Kiba heir to the Inuzuka Clan apart of Team 8, he was a young if a bit impulsive, but loyal to a fault shinobi. He had wild spiky brown hair and sharp black eyes with vertical slits. He trued to be a bit cheerful, but that proved to be difficult since the death of Naruto had weighed him down immensely since he had been friends with the Uzumaki during their academy days and was a fellow troublemaker and prankster.

On his right was Aburame Shino, heir to the Aburame Clan and apart of team 8. Unlike Kiba Shinobi was the polar opposite of his teammate being usual calm and composed all the time. He kept his black narrow eyes covered with a pare of black sunglasses, he had dark bushy brown hair as well. Although he had little history with Naruto compared to others he did view him as a friend and understood Naruto more then most in his village with being seen as a 'freak' or creepy' due to their own unique circumstances. Him being apart of the Aburame Clan that had bugs swarming the inside o their bodies and Naruto holding the greatest of all the Nine legendary Bijuu within him.

Next to him was Hyuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuga Clan, Hinata was probably the most developed of her generation which she kept hidden over her oversized coat. She was also the most shy and timid of her generation no doubt to her childhood of being ridiculed by her father and little sister as being a failure, when it as infact it was because she a soft person at heart. It was through the friends shes made and the inspiration she from the late Uzumaki Naruto from his unrelenting determination and unbreakable spirit and will, It was through him the most that she found the strength to slowly overcome her shyness and become confident. Which is why she was probably one of the most that was hit the hardest with his death. Because with his death, also died the person she admired the most in the world.

She had dark blue hair in a leveled cut hime fashion with two strands framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were the trademark white with a tint of lavender and usually they were timid and shy, but now they seemed dead to the world around her. The only thing that made her respond was stories of their fallen teammate/friend from the Ramen cooks before them.

Then on her right was Higurashi Tenten a weapon specialist and an incredible Kunoichi of Team 10. Tenten was a cut above other Kunoichi her age who worried more about their looks then skill which is where she shined. Her dream to be a Legendary Kunoichi in her own right made her work herself to the bone in the area's of Taijutsu, Chakra Control, Fuinjutsu which she utilized in conjunction with her massive armory of weapons. Tenten had dark brown hair tied up in two buns, a light tan and steel-gray eyes and was probably second to Hinata to maturing into a fine young woman.

Tenten was usually confident in her own ability, her stature always gave off determination, but today she was acting far more recluse then even her own teammates had seen her. They couldn't for the life of them figure out why she hadn't said a single word, for all she had been doing was staring at a small fishcake in her ramen bowl the whole time.

Next to her was Hyuga Neji, a Hyuga Prodigy renowned for his genius and talent in the Hyuga Clan. Awhile back Neji was hateful and spiteful to Hinata and loathed the main branch of his clan that is until the day of the Finals of the Chunin Exams. It was there his firm belief in fate was shattered before his very eyes when Uzumaki Naruto, the 'dobe' of their generation had defeated him in combat. And showed him that even fate and destiny are never truly set in stone unless you are willing to fight to change it yourself. Because of this Neji grew to respect Naruto and when knowledge of Naruto's burden was released to the whole village he regretted the words he said to him during their battle.

Naruto knew far better then even he of what a true curse was...

Neji had long black hair that reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband under his forehead protector framed the sides of his face. He had the trademark Hyuga white eyes and he had a pale skin tone. He was the second tallest in their generation with Shino being the first.

Next to him was the usually eccentric Rock Lee who would be spouting about the Flames or Springtime of Youth. However the young Taijutsu hard working genius wasn't speaking only to hear more stories of the teen he had named his Eternal Rival only to be cut down by his best friend. Lee found respect and determination in Naruto since the first day they met due to Naruto's lack of talent he still showed the ability to rise over all odds stacked against him with sheer will, guts and determination. Being a fellow genius of hard work Lee found respect in Naruto and after he heard him defeating Neji he had named his eternal rival.

Only for his friend's life to be cut short, and by hands of his best friend at that. Ever since Naruto's death...all the youth in Konoha had been dried up and whisked away in his own words. Rock Lee had dark black hair made into a bowl shape, along with large eyebrows, along with it he had large round black eyes.

Next to Lee was Akimichi Choji, heir to the Akimichi Clan, part of Team 10 and the second generation of the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho. Like Kiba, Choji had been a good friend of Naruto's during their academy days and a fellow troublemaker that liked to make their former sensei Iruka's life a living hell back then. He had made a rival out of Naruto when it came to ramen and since then Choji himself had lost every single time when it came to ramen. The young Akimichi heir had lost a fellow comrade and food fanatic. It was why he was the most engrossed in stories about him from the cooks at the shop. At how much he could eat since he was young and in record time even, it was invigorating for him a bit.

Yet it left him saddened to realize he would never see his friend again...

Akimichi Choji had a robust physique with spiky brow hair he long removed his forehead protector as he didn't feel all that well having it on while eating. He had two pink swirls on his cheeks and beady black eyes.

Next to him was his best friend Nara Shikimaru, heir to the Nara Clan and who was known to be a slacker and a lazy ass. This had been apart of him since he was young which had made him good friends with the blond ball of energy they were all mourning. He was apart of the other dead last's back in his academy days which were Naruto, himself, Kiba and Choji since they liked to cause trouble for their sensei and skip class. This apparent laziness hid the incredible genius and Strategist the young Chunin really was.

However with the recent death of Naruto, Shikimaru who had been the leader of that mission to take Yumiko back he personally blamed himself for his friends death. He believed it would have gone all smoothly, but his first mission as a Chunin had not only failed and endangered his comrades and friends, but got one of them killed. Friend he's known since he was a kid at that and no matter what anyone said or told him otherwise changed his mind that in his eyes he was the one who sent Naruto to his death. He vaguely took in what the cooks said about Naruto with veiled curiosity only to quell his own pain at what he had done, and failed to do.

Nara Shikimaru has shoulder length dark brown hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He had his own Konoha forehead protector placed beside him as he just sat eating every now and then at the ramen before him.

Beside Shikimaru was Yamanaka Ino, heir to the Yamanaka Clan and last member of Team 10. People could say things about Ino, that she took great pride in her appearance over her skills as a Kunoichi. However none could fault her for her loyalty to her friends and comrades especially after the Chunin Exams with the attempted invasion which had given her more then a few slaps of realization. So it was within reason when news reached her ears that the team sent out to retrieve Uchiha Yumiko had returned she was already on the way to the hospital only to freeze dead in her tracks when news that one person was missing from the team.

Naruto...

The clueless, lovable idiot with a will that was unbreakable, a spirit that couldn't be held down and determination that overcome anything in his path no matter the unbelievable odds...was killed...

The same boy she had ridiculed back in her academy days only to later on be renowned as the man who took out the Ichibi Jinchuriki and even greater. Was the one holding back the Kyuubi no Yoko itself for all these years. It wasn't like she knew Naruto like Shikimaru or Kiba had, but she knew him well enough that he was a man that stuck by his word no matter what and was fiercely loyal to his friends only to have his closest and best friend kill him? That was just beyond sick...it wasn't right. Ino may not say it out loud, but Naruto inspired her when he defeated Neji in the Chunin Exams even with all those that thought he would lose. His victory over a genius had inspired her to become greater, better herself to hopefully catch up to him and to not be left behind in his march to even greater heights.

She cared for him even, for a little bit she toyed with the idea of even asking him out after the whole invasion on the village. Just to get the feel for what the real Naruto was like only t never get the chance when he was taken with Jiraiya to go find Tsunade the current Godaime Hokage and again taken only this time killed by Yumiko. She hadn't left her room when news of his death was released since she didn't want to see her crying over his death and how unfair it was when a funeral for him was denied by the Hokage!

It made her question why she fought for this village if they couldn't even honor a Hero like Naruto after all he's done.

Yamanaka Ino was the third girl in her generation that could be said to be maturing, but held her assets restrained by bandages to not get in the way of battle. A standard procedure for all Kunoichi. She had long blond hair tied in a high-ponytail with the bangs covering the right side of her face. Her eyes were a deep blue almost the shade of turquoise. Ino at the moment smiled slightly as she listened to more stories about their late friend/teammate, but cast a worried glance to her right.

To her right was the last person whom was Haruno Sakura, former member of Team 7. Which had been dismantled with Naruto's death and Yumiko's punishment being handedly personally by her former sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Out of everyone, Sakura was possibly one of the few hit the hardest with the recent happenings with Yumiko's attempt abandoning the village and her retrieval and finally the death of her teammate Uzumaki Naruto.

The first things Sakura felt the moment she heard Kakashi say Naruto was dead was regret, regret to many things concerning the blond boy and about herself. It could go without saying she treated him like hell in the academy even with he asked her out many times she always hit him. Never truly giving him a chance until it was too late when killed by the one person Sakura knew was one of the reasons she denied Naruto. Because she had always felt Yumiko's eyes on her every time Naruto asked her as if a hawk was stalking its prey and ready to strike should she make the wrong move.

Other reasons was because of how ill-raised Naruto was, he was brash, impulsive, loud and obnoxious which at first she blamed on his upbringing. Without parents to tell him right from wrong, but she soon discovered the cold truth from Yumiko about how painful it was to not know the love of family, the warmth of a mother and pride of a father. Naruto knew none of this and acted the way he did to get the slightest bit of attention he could just to make himself feel as if he belonged.

She finally understood why when news reached her ears when Naruto's deepest secret was revealed to the village. Hat he was the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the very demon that laid waste to Konoha all those years ago. He'd been burdened with a curse he never asked for and grew up alone with no family of his own which left him craving attention whether it be good or bad. Just to make himself feel as if he belonged in the world was enough for him and it was that revelation she came to that brought her to tears.

Tears of regret for all the harm she had caused him both physically, mentally and emotionally and it was too late to apologize since he was murdered by his own comrade.

Desperately she tried to find decent memories of times she was with him and she did when she found fond memories while being in Team 7. With Naruto's constant asking her out only to be denied and challenging Yumiko which she would accept every few times or so. They still had fun while it lasted, trying to figure out what Kakashi hid underneath that mask of his, trying to catch the demon cat Tora, the mission in Nami no Kuni where they faced off against the likes of Zabuza Momochi and even the mission in Yuki no Kuni where they had even put back its rightful ruler back in position.

But then the Chunin Exams began and that's when she knew everything began there...Yumiko getting the Curse Mark from Orochimaru. Naruto surpassing everyone's expectations not once with Neji, but twice with defeating Gaara even after unleashing the Ichibi. That is when everything started to go down hill and then her biggest regret came when she pleaded, begged Naruto on her knee's to bring Yumiko back so they could all once again be the Team they once were.

Maybe she was being delusional or refused to see the reality that when Yumiko chose to abandon Konoha nothing would ever be the same. What childish fantasies died too when she heard Naruto was killed by Yumiko while trying to desperately bring her back. It's why she blamed herself and rarely ever found the drive to be a Kunoichi again if only through Ino's constant help and Tsunade's support to pull her out of her broken state. Plus, Naruto wouldn't have wanted her this way and would have anted her to help the village in its state of turmoil.

Haruno Sakura was from a civilian family, but had unique characteristics being her pink hair and emerald eyes. Pale skin with the least maturing physique with her generation, but it was her incredible academic knowledge and chakra control ability that made her potentially dangerous if trained correctly. Which was why Tsunade had taken her in as her student after seeing the same prowess as her own in Sakura for the innate Chakra Control ability.

All of these respective Shinobi/Kunoichi were of the same generation, from different lifestyles and personal views of the world. Yet they all shared one thing, a connection with their late comrade/teammate/friend. His death had not only shaken the village to its foundations, but it had done so much more to the world beyond Konoha's walls. They respected him, admired him even and yet they knew so little of him. Its why they came here every Saturday to listen to stories and share moments they had with Naruto.

Maybe it was to ease their pain with his death, it was still fresh in their minds a wound that would never truly heal. But easing the wound was all they could do.

''And then when the coast was clear, Naruto planted the firecracker in Iruka's desk and when he opened it. I swear I never saw Iruka jump so high in my life screaming bloody murder. Only when he jumped he landed on a pair of paint bombs which covered him in a variety of colors like red, pink, blue, violet, yellow. That was the day Iruka become the Rainbow-sensei! Hahaha'' Kiba laughed speaking about one of the past pranks Naruto and they had pulled in their academy days.

It was at that moment Tenten abruptly stood up alerting the others, but she paid no mind as she respectfully paid Ayame for her ramen.

''Thank you for the food it was delicious...'' she said before turning around walking out not even giving the others another glance.

''Whats wrong with Tenten?'' Lee asked only for Neji to narrow his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back.

''Mourning her own way leave her be...'' it was clear he knew something, but afraid to push the subject Lee nodded and continued listening to the others.

Shikimaru however decided to walk out and once he did he let out a sigh only to feel a slight breeze come over him. It was then his eyes narrowed when he felt a eery chill go down his spine. He looked up at the sky only to see the full moon beginning to become clouded over by the cloudy skies.

_'...Strange...What is this ominous feeling in the air...?'_

**Konoha Orphanage**

Tenten stood alone behind the orphanage looking at the small playground set up for the children. Her eyes took it the sandbox, the swing set and slide and along with it was a trail that went into the woods that was fenced off so the orphans wouldn't get lost. She walked along each part of the playground, images of two young kids playing and laughing. One was a small girl with brown hair with two equally small buns in her hair with what looked like a permanent blush on her cheeks. Her steel-gray eyes twinkled innocently as she laughed merrily. Having the time of her life with her friend who was an equally young child with a wild mop of spiky gold hair and big round azure blue eyes, tan skin and 6 whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

Memories of old began to resurface within the Kunoichi the two images ran around playing on the swing set, sliding on the slide together. Even running in the woods together and get lost for hours just climbing trees and having small competitions together. Tenten roughly bit her bottom lip as her eyes began to water. Shakily she put her hand into her pocket and pulled a small picture and looking at it finally let the tears begin to fall.

It was of her and Naruto when they were young, before the worries of the world, before he was rudely taken away by the Sandaime Hokage and his Anbu. Where she last seen the Naruto she knew, the one she grew up with through early childhood. She was in his arms happily smiling despite what others thought of him. His megawatt grin was contagious back then able to light up the darkest days like a bright sun.

''Dammit Naruto...why did you have to die...why did you have to die against Yumiko?...Why didn't you remember me?...Idiot...'' it was then Tenten vanished to get to her home where she could let out her own sorrows in the comfort of her room.

Life was a cruel mistress...unforgiving and unrelenting...even to those that didn't deserve her spite...

**Coasts of Mizu no Kuni**

''Man what's with all the refugee's today?'' Naruto said as he helped Kagami resupply with ointments, bandages and medicinal herbs. The Old Doctor just gave a chuckle at Naruto's exasperated expression. He pat the blonds back as they began to walk back to the house after a full days worth of working on the flooding refugees.

''Might as well get used to it my boy with the Civil War happening Kirigakure refugee's from all all around Mizu no Kuni have been affected. Whether or not their shinobi, nuke-nin or simply villagers from neighboring villagers or port towns like ours. Though I must admit this is the first time I've ever seen such an influx of refugee's before.'' Kagami hummed. It was true such a mass influx of refugee's was rare for him to see, but not unheard since maybe a recent attack nearby could have occurred.

Naruto narrowed his eye that the more and more he heard about this Civil War and these Shinobi in general the more he began to dislike the whole in general. They could fight it out for all he could it had nothing to do with him, but pulling innocents who had nothing to do with it was just wrong, an abuse of power and simply ignorant to the life's they were taking in their silly battles.

It disgusted him what right did these shinobi good or bad ill intention or not have to spread their battles so it affected villages that had nothing to do with it. Killing innocents, tearing families apart, breaking apart lovers, separating children from their parents. It made him mentally ill to think these...people could even call themselves human.

He may have lost his memory, but from what Uncle Kai and Old man Kagami said it looked like had been put through a shredder or a battle with a shinobi. And truthfully Naruto didn't want to remember who he was before if it had anything to do with those monsters called Shinobi.

''Ah well, I think we've done enough for today, tomorrow we'll probably have more so we should get some rest don't you think old man?'' he grinned when the old man gave a huff as he popped his back a bit.

''You got that right boy, these old bones of mine are getting to old to handle such things anymore. Let's get some rest...'' the old man agreed and with it the two headed back home. Never seeing a pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

Then for some unknown reason Naruto suddenly felt it, malicious intent he didn't know what it exactly was, but he could feel it aimed for him. He spun around at speeds he nor Kagami had seen him do and he looked in the direction only to see nothing. His eyes narrowed in one the location scanning it with keen detail he'd never showed before.

''Naruto, you ok?'' Kagami asked, worried for the boy only for the blond to stand there for a minute before turning back around.

''Yeah...its nothing just thought I saw something is all.'' he said making Kagami raise an eyebrow before nodding. Then deciding to poke fun at the boy he grinned and decided to speak.

''So~ I heard from Maya-san today that you and Hina have been getting _real close_...should I be expecting grandchildren soon?'' he asked making the blonds eyes bulge before his face bled scarlet.

''STUPID OLD MAN!''

''Hahahaha!''

Neither of the two knew what laid ahead of them...

It was a few hours later, inside Kagami's house that we find Naruto scowling as he began to toss and turn in his sleep. Sweat poured from his head as a small golden glow blinked from underneath his his shirt where his abdomen would be.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

_Where was he, he didn't know for all he saw was a vast expansion of gold and white. His vision felt blurry, and his hearing felt mucky. As if he were head deep in water. He didn't know how he ended up here, even as his azure blue eyes looked around him. Taking in the place he stood in for all its majestic splendor. There was just something about this place that called out to him, but for whatever reason he couldn't fathom as to why._

_'...ruto...chan...' a voice whispered through his mucky hearing, its soft melodious tone sent strange familiar chill down his spine. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and an alien warmth form up within him. Naruto looked as b est he could peering all around him deep into the distance yet he could see hide nor hair of the person speaking._

_''Who's there?...'' asking out the voice only it speak again._

_''Na...uto...chan'' the voice spoke again the words becoming more clear to him as he concentrated all his efforts to make out what the voice was saying. He looked again, searching up, down, left, right ahead and behind him for any sign of the speaker._

_''Naruto...chan...!'' the voice spoke louder and filled with concern making his blood rush, adrenaline beginning to build. He looked and looked only this time he finally saw something ahead of him a figure in the far distance. He peered far away only to see a humanoid, a red blur, but as the figure turned his eyes widened when a pair of very familiar twinkling violet gems flashed his way. Burning with concern, swirling with emotion, worry, love, sorrow, regret and so much else he couldn't begin to decipher._

_''NARUTO WAKE UP!'' the voice clearly a woman now shouted making the realm around shake before he begin to fade into darkness._

Only for his body to jolt awake just in time for his eyes to widen when he found a figure above him, a kunai poised to stab him through the heart. He didn't know what caused him to move, the sudden rush of instinct that made his move before his brain could comprehend it. But he back flipped dodging the stab. Making the intruder stab his bed, the intruder cursed before turning only to meet Naruto who glared at him with his blue eyes which were glazed over. His feet used the wall behind him as a springboard before he dived at the intruder punching the kunai away.

His arms circled the intruder tackling him to the ground where he instantly grabbed the kunai and had it to the intruders throat in the mere blink of an eye.

''Who are you!?'' Naruto shouted still completely unaware of how he had just done that. But the intruder smirked. It was a man whose attire consisted of a long sleeved black shirt and black pants that reached his calves. Medical tape was wrapped around his calves all the way to his ankles where he had blue shinobi sandals on. Over the shirt was a type of dark blue flak jacket with a neck-guard and shoulder pads with a wave like symbol etched on the side. The man himself had bluish almost sea green hair with black eyes.

However it was the forehead protector that Naruto and it was then he grabbed his head when an image he didn't know, an image of a blue forehead protector. Etched on it was what looked like a leaf and it...meant something...accomplishment?

''Shit! Who knew there was a shinobi here?'' the man uttered only for Naruto increase the pressure on his neck thus gaining the shinobi's attention. Looking up he saw the demanding look in Naruto's eyes.

''I ask again, who are you and what do you want?'' Naruto asked only for the shinobi to remain silent before a chuckle escaped him.

''The eradication of the loyalist dogs that serve that deranged Mizukage, and any witnesses that see the tactics we use to win this war, by the order of Mei-dono. Even as we speak my comrades are using your little trash of a town as an ambush point to trap those dogs. Did you ever wonder why so many refugee's had flooded your town?'' here the mans grin stretched as he looked into Naruto's eyes as the blond came to realize what he meant.

''You led them here...''

''Exactly!'' it was at that moment when the shinobi was going to move, but Naruto's hand moved on its own. He didn't know what compelled him or his body to react, but as soon as the man an attempt to move Naruto's quickly sliced the mans jugular resulting at first a thin red line on his. Then as the mans eyes widened he let out a strangled gurgle before blood began to gush out. Naruto jumped away realized what he had done, he could only watch is morbid horror as the man slowly chocked on his own blood and without oxygen he could only watch the man. Twitching in agony before the body went limp.

''O-oh god...what have I done?'' but before Naruto could even realize the full implications he suddenly a scream and outside and his eyes widened. Running to the window he was met with a set that made his whole body begin to fill up with horror. His home, this place that had welcomed him with open arms and treated him like family was on fire. Shinobi were fighting one another on the streets while the corpses as the building burned.

''Shit!'' forgoing anything but a pair of shoes and pants he ran to the door, ''Old man! Where are you we hav-''' he stopped as he opened the door to the house only to freeze up once he stepped foot out the door only to come upon Old man Kagami. The old man was nailed on the porch littered with kunai. Blood soaked every part o his body, and his eyes once warm were cold, dead...lifeless.

''No...no...no...Old man!'' Naruto went to Kagami's corpse hoping and praying what he was seeing was just a nightmare!

Only he heard the deafening sound of crashing debris and running water and Naruto looked behind him only too see a giant wave coming from the ocean. Created by a few shinobi in the back manipulating the ocean to their advantage to flood the village and crush the opposition.

''Ah...AH!'' Naruto was hit by the wave carrying further into the village getting sent hurling through buildings before the waves finally receded. It only only then as he began to stand up that his eyes tried to adjust to his surroundings only to something that made his nightmare even worse. Bodies, corpses of all those that had welcomed him like family laid strewn about in the street as if it was a paved way to hell, men, women, elderly even children none mattered all were either littered with kunai, burnt, crushed under the debris or drowned by area effect water jutsu's.

''W-what...no..why is this happening!'' he grumbled only to hear a door slam and he spun his attention to see a shinobi struggling with another man, a man he recognized. It was Kai's home and Kai was the one struggling with the shinobi. Quickly he made he ran to try and help only for Kai to see him and the man shouted as another shinobi appeared behind the one struggling with Kai.

''Naruto! Quick help Sui and Rai! Hur-gah!'' Naruto could only watch in slow motion as the shinobi who had Kai sensed the shinobi behind him. Grabbing Kai he spun around and used the man as a shield, and it as than as the shinobi swung his weapon down that Naruto watched his surrogate Uncle get eviscerated from the waist down. As Kai's lower body began to detach causing his blood gush out, intestines to fall out Naruto's felt rage begin to build up in his chest, causing an erratic surge of adrenaline to build up with him.

''You bastards!'' Naruto shouted and charged channeling all he had and he charged cracking the ground behind him as he shot off like a missile. He flung out his fist punching the man who used Kai as a shield in the jaw, the punch was so strong shattered his jaw and sent him flying into a nearby building. Then took out his rage on the next by slamming his fist into the shinobi's abdomen knocking the wind out of him. Twisting his fist he caused the adverse effect of twisting and crushing the mans lungs causing him to cough blood.

''Die you fucking bastard!'' unknown to Naruto his blue eyes began to flicker crimson with two vertical slits in his eyes before changing back to normal.

''You little brat!'' however Naruto didn't react in time when a shinobi appeared behind him. He could only turn around and the last thing he saw in his left eye was the silver sheen of a kunai. Then he felt metal pierce flesh and agonizing pain flood his left eye socket.

''Ah'' Naruto grunted before the kunai was plucked out of his before he was kicked away from the house. Holding his stabbed eye socket trying to keep pressure on the wound he could vaguely see through his right eye a shinobi stand infront of Kai's house before doing strange hand-signs before unleashed a fire jutsu.

Then the screams happened...

''AHHHHHH!'' the screams of a woman and a child pierced his ears like a sword, rattling his very core on the spot. Sui and Rai's screams and wails of agony shook his being as he tried to scramble up and save them. ''No! No! No! No! Rai! Sui!'' Naruto screamed trying to get to the home only to be blown back once the screams went silent as the house along with 5 others exploding in fiery debris and shrapnel.

''Ugh!'' Naruto once again landed in a pile of debris trying in vain to ignore his already grievous wounds the screams of Rai and Sui echoed in his mind as more screams, shouts of rage and anger and pop and crackling of fire entered his ears. Through his blurry right eye he could vaguely see his entire home, the entire port town beginning to blaze. The wails of the dying citizens all of its people had had made friends with...were dying.

And he was took weak to help them...

Then a flash of brown hair and brown hairs appeared in his mind and he stood up and was already speeding his way to the mayors home. His run increasing in speed leaving cracked footprints in the ground as he made his way.

''Hina! Got to safe Hina!'' this was the mantra he repeated to himself as he swerved through the shinobi killing one another or those killing the civilians. He was hoping, praying to whatever god that was listening that Hina was safe! But it seems the Gods loved to spite him for as he came up to the hill to her home he could watch is mute horror as the mayors home was lit ablaze.

''No! No! No! Fuck no! Not Hina!'' he charged ahead, without a second of hesitation eh broke down the door entering the blazing building. He did his best to ignore the corpses, the stench of burning flesh and boiling blood as he made his way to Hina's room. Pushing fallen debris out of his way he ignored the fact his hands were burned as he searched nor the smoke filling his lungs and clouding his vision.

''Kaza?! Maya?! Hina!? Where are you?!''

''Naruto!'' hearing a reply he looked to see it coming from Kaza's office without a second a kicked the door and looked to see Kaza and Maya on the floor covered in blood. Then he saw Hina backed into a corner while confronted by a shinobi wielding a katana dripping with the blood of her slain parents. Seeing her petrified eyes, the shinobi ready to kill her, his loved one, made Naruto react. His azure blue eye flickered for a moment to those crimson orbs with the vertical slits smoldering with rage before reverting back to a wrathful azure.

''Get the fuck away from Hina!'' the Shinobi didn't see it coming as Naruto came up behind him both arm around the mans neck. Then with a show of incredible strength the blond pummeled the shinobi into the wall. Holding his throat with a vice-like grip he snarled at the shinobi who had a look of fear and shock on his face.

''How dare you _scum_! How dare you and your monstrous kind attack this place! Die!'' Naruto yanked the shinobi from the wall only slam his face into the corner of Kaza's desk until his head exploded in a bloody gore. The adrenaline fueled his actions, his vision was blurry, but he made out Hina's form in the corner. He ignored the blood that covered his body and the blood that oozed out from his left eye socket as he made his ay to Hina.

''Hina! Talk to me! Are okay? Are you hurt anywhere?'' he asked as Hina's shocked brown eyes looked up at him only to grow concerned when she saw his left eye.

''I-'m fine...but N-naruto you're eye...!''

He just grunted before holding his hand to her, ''It's nothing! Now grab my hand we have to get out of here!'' concern washed over her, but knowing the situation was getting worse she took one last look at her parents before grabbing his hand. Pulling her close he wrapped an arm around her body and got ready to run only to hear shouts on the other end.

''He went in here! Smoke the little rat out!'' feeling something was coming he pulled Hina close turned to the windows and whispered to her.

''Hina, hold on tight and no matter what happens don't open your eyes!'' she didn't question him believing in what he said. She clutched onto his shirt and snuggled deep as Naruto braced himself. Feeling the immense heat behind him Naruto charged towards the windows and jumped.

**Boom!**

''Ugh!'' Naruto grunted as he jumped out the window only be hit by a scorched heat wave of fire jutsu. Burning his back Naruto bit back a curse only his eye widened when he saw a group of shinobi below him hurling kunai towards him and Hina. Clenching his teeth he spun around to protect Hina and thus let out a grunt as the hail of kunai hit his back with multiple thuds. The pain was unbearable as the sharp metal stabbed into his scorched back.

The two landed a far distance into a ruined building with Naruto using his body to break to fall to soften the damage for Hina.

''Ugh!'' blood splurched from his mouth, left eye, pooling from his back and from his right knee due to a piece of wood having been stabbed through. Disabled and unable to move, his strength failed him and his arms loosened allowing Hina to wiggle out of his old. Once she opened her eyes and saw his condition her eyes flew open in panic.

''Oh my god! Naruto! W-what do I-'' Naruto's hand snatched her arm and he pulled her down so she was looking at him through his bloody and blurry vision. The darkness was growing with his loss of blood, but he would be damned to lose Hina!

''Hina...forget about me and run! Use the smoke and debris as cover and get...ugh...out of here!'' he struggled to move only his body failed to listen. And once he saw Hina look as if she had been slapped she shook her head and continued to try and help. ''Naruto I am NOT leaving you here! I lost my family and friends, but I will not lose you!'' she went to grab the wood lodged into Naruto's leg as Naruto hissed as the pain.

''Dammit Hina! Listen to me-''

''Found you, you little rats!'' a voice made his blood run cold before he looked ahead to see some shinobi remove the debris that covered them. He tried to move, but it was too late as a shinobi quickly came behind Hina who was too busy trying to remove the wood to notice. Then it was as if time seemed to slow down as the shinobi pulled out a katana and plunged towards Hina.

_'God no no no no no no no no no! NO!'_

**Splurch!**

''Ugh...'' Hina's eyes widened as the katana stabbed straight through her heart and right through Naruto as well, but the pain was nothing to the blond compared to what he was seeing now. Blood began to pool around the blade as the shinobi mercilessly wretched out of the two young couple before swinging the blood off his blade.

''H-Hina...'' Naruto uttered, his hands trembled to get a hold of her defying his physical limits he held onto her. Even as she fell into his arms her wide frantic eyes, desperately clinging onto his shirt Hina tried to speak causing blood to leak from her mouth as she tried to form words.

''N-naruto...a-am I...going to d-die...I-I don't want to die...n-not yet...'' tears began to streak down her eyes as did Naruto's lone right eye. He held onto her fiercely never wanting to let her go. He tried to smile, and reassure her, but her blood began to soak his arms and legs, his hands began to stain in her blood. The usual full of lie and warmth in her brown eyes was slowly dying and Naruto tried to ignore it. The inevitable for the one he loved so much.

''No...don't die...remember? I would take you to see the stars? The heavens? Remember Hina that I would take you anywhere you wish? I have yet to so please...stay with me...please.'' he said making her smile, but her eyes kept getting less bright and more dull as the seconds passed.

''N-Naruto...why...why is it so cold...?...Why is...everything getting dark?'' Naruto's eyes widened at that as embraced Hina close ignoring the fact the shinobi were closing in all around him.

_'No God...you would not dare let this angel die...you wouldn't fucking dare...'_

''...N-naruto...I...I love you...'' he felt her hand on cheek one last time and seeing he eyes barely open he suppressed his pain and leaned down...

And kissed her...

_One last time..._

''I love you too baby...I love you too...stay with me Hina...stay with me! STAY WITH ME DAMMIT!''

It was then Naruto felt nothing...no words from Hina, her breathing had stopped and once he dared to look at her face he had seen it. Her eyes were eternally closed with a smile etching her face. It that moment, that singular moment that something happened with Naruto, something deep inside his body struggled to stay tied, but once his eye dilated.

It _snapped_.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The Kyuubi no Yoko had been resting for a good long two months of much needed rest however as it snoozed completely unaware of its jailors life outside. The mindscape of Naruto suddenly let off a series of explosions causing the Kyuubi to grunt before its eyes opened after two months of sleep.

**''What the hell is going on now? Did the kit do something stupid again?''** grumbling Kyuubi stood up only for its eyes to widen when it saw its cage begin to crack. Its gaze snapped in the direction of the seal and if possible Kyuubi's eyes widened further when it saw the seal powered by the Shinigami itself began to erode into gold and orange flames.

**''What the hell?!''** curious as to what caused this, kyuubi brought up a single clawed finger and poked the wall at its right. Its demonic energy coursed through the wall and utilizing what control the Kyuubi had on Naruto's mind it chose to view the boys memories after the demon chose to go to sleep. Because o this the Kyuubi was laid to witness all of what transpired during its sleep. The kit meeting the ones who saved him, building a life in the small town, making true friends, building a family in the town and even the girl, Hina.

Then all of it flashed into a image of the entire on fire, the towns people murdered left and right. Shinobi of opposing forces clashing and using citizens as human shields or decoys to get the upper hand. The death of the kits 'Old man' Kagami and 'Uncle' Kai until the final moments leading up to the kits current condition and the cause being what triggered this phenomenon within his own mind.

By the end of it the images vanished and the Kyuubi let out a small sigh, its eyes taking on a glint of pity for the blond kit.

**''So that's what happened...witnessing all of your loved murdered in cold blood and the one you love killed in your arms...Do the gods themselves enjoy tormenting this soul?''** the mindscape shuttered again and it as then the Kyuubi witnessed the phenomenon grow. Its eyes watched in fascination as the seal that kept it imprisoned held together, but what seeped out was a blackish purple energy. Energy that carried the very essence of death itself and it floated away seeping into the blood red pipe that was now forming.

Taking notice of the pipe Kyuubi's eyes narrowed on it until it finally recognized it. With it a sinister grin formed from the Kyuubi's maw.

**''Well I'll be damned...that girls death has triggered an anomaly...its awakened the boy's heritage...and if I'm right about that energy...then this boy may have just become potentially the most dangerous being in the mortal realm!''** excitement filled the great bijuu. Fully awakening the Kyuubi sought to see this for himself, if it was right then that boy was about to awaken something. Something frightening, terrifying and downright monstrously powerful.

_**'Yes boy, feed on your hatred, let loose your anger on the humans...reveal to the whole world your hatred...show the world your power! SHOW ME YOUR POWER, NARUTO!'**_

**Real World**

The shinobi watched with complete impassiveness at the scene before them. They had their orders to ambush the loyalist army of the Mizukage at this port town and crush the forces and whatever survivors that lived. Witnesses to this war tactic were to be purged and the town to be cremated under the orders of the Rebel Leader, Mei. Since it would look bad if the country knew of these tactics being put to work Mei wanted all witnesses to be executed.

It was supposed to be a simple operation, but that blond brat had killed two of their rebel shinobi and critically injured a third. Killing the blond brat and the girl was all they needed to do before cremating the entire town and erase all evidence they were there. Looking the shinobi wielding the katana he nodded his head who nodded back before walking toward the silent blond holding the clearly dead girl in his arms.

For Naruto he just remained utterly silent the fringes of his gold hair shadowed his eyes as he held Hina's body close. The approaching Shinobi didn't affect him as he continued to mutter her name. ''Come on now Hina...stop joking around...wake up...wake up...''

''She's dead ya brat, your just holding a lifeless corpse.'' the shinobi had the sheer audacity to nudge Hina's head with his foot. ''See? She's dead, gone, bye-bye!''

Naruto stilled at this before he said something making the shinobi raise an eyebrow as he nudged Hina's head with his katana. ''Ah? What was that brat?''

''I said...don't...touch her with your filthy fucking _feet__** you piece of garbage!**_ Naruto's voice went deep and guttural as if he were submerged underwater. The shinobi scowled and to provoke the little bastard he nudged Hina's head again.

''Ya? And what can you do? You're just a weakling brat!''

That was the wrong thing to do...

Naruto's head snapped up and right the shinobi was left frozen in place when Naruto's sole right eye, his once azure eye was gone leaving only the white of his eye to be seen. His teeth were clenched as his golden hair before to spike more and more as he glared at the shinobi with pure white hot burning hatred.

''I said..._**DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, TRASH!**__''_ Naruto's body exploded in energy gold, orange and yellow flames erupted from him. Creating a pillar that created a giant swirl of clouds in the sky.

''_**Hina...didn't deserve this...she deserved to be happy! Not to die here! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!''**_ Naruto's screams of anger carried over the smoldering flames that answered at his beck and call. The whites of his eyes began to change shades the outer edge of his white eyes began to turn orange before becoming dark as it got closer to the middle before the center of his eyes became blood red. The blonds teeth lengthened into fangs as the mythical flames swirled around the Uzumaki. The flames didn't dare to harm Hina as the blond gently laid her down behind him.

_**''I loved her...and yet...the gods ignore the death of such an angel...and killed by such filthy scum as you...Shinobi! It's disgusting, its despicable...I want you dead...I want you all dead...''**_ the blond turned around to glare all the shinobi gathered before him. There was to many to count. Hundreds upon hundreds had gathered after killing the Loyalists only to look upon this boy, this...maelstrom of fire threatening to engulf in all its majestic flame.

The blond gnashed his teeth the fire swirled around him faster, he ignored the fact injuries kept popping up around his body, That his flesh began to burn and crack, that his once golden hair began to darken to a bloody crimson red. Tears fell from his eyes one blood streaked tear and the other a normal tear.

All he wanted was for these pieces of trash to die!

_**''All of you...PERISH FROM MY SIGHT!''**_ the roar that followed Naruto's command was blindingly devastating. The entire area ahead of him was engulfed in a giant beam of concentrated gold, orange and red flames. The attack was so destructive it wiped out the entire forest in a frontal cone like form. Incinerating everything under its celestial flames for all things that touched it were reduced to nothing not even ash.

And the Heavens had to watch as their neglect had unleashed this new entity upon the world...

**Mt. Myoboku-Great Toad Sage**

''Gah!'' The ever respected great Toad Sage let out a shuddering gasp as other toads raced to check on the old toads. The old Sage took in gasps of air as its usually squinted eyes were wide in terror of what it had just seen.

''Gamabunta! Get Fukasaku, Shima and Jiraiya in here! Hurry!'' Gamabunta narrowing his eyes nodded before quickly fetching the three.

It didn't take long for the three to arrive, the two elder toads saw the state the old sage was in and grew concerned for the old toad. Jiraiya on the other hand who had been spending his time in Mt. Myoboku after cutting his ties with Konoha seemed concerned as well.

''What's wrong Ojiji-sama? What has happened?'' Jiraiya asked only for the toad to take another shuddering gasp as it began to speak.

''The Prophecy...it is no longer blank...it has returned...and with it...I only see one thing...'' when the three heard thus they went into shocked states, but more so Jiraiya.

''W-what did you see?'' Jiraiya asked

Here the toad sage opened its eyes fully to peer directly at Jiraiya and the rest of the toads, and the grave terror in the Old Toads eyes spoke it all.

''Death...I see only Death and Destruction for the world!''

**Next Day**

''Poor soul...he's the only one alive...'' someone spoke a few feet from him. Male by the sound of it.

''Agreed, poor boy is the only survivor of this tragedy...'' another man spoke sympathy in his tone.

''I sense much hatred in this young man, no doubt from the actions of the Shinobi in the area...but I don't think even they are capable of this.'' another man spoke.

''Agreed, but its strange...everything around the boy is gone...reduced to nothing...''

''Whatever the case, the boy needs help we shall take him back to the temple and let the head Monk decide what we can do to heal the boy.''

''Agreed.''

Naruto only saw three shadowy forms of three men closing in on him before exhaustion took over and all he saw was blackness

* * *

**Done! I actually cried making this chapter T.T**

**But I like it nonetheless because its going in the direction I want it too.**

**Anyway constructive criticism would be much appreciated and just to be clear those flames are NOT the Kyuubi's chakra just being clear on that.**

**Now I'm out!**

**Have a good day everyone!**


End file.
